Untamed Hearts
by JustCallMeQ
Summary: He helped her in a time of need. Due to unexpected turn of events she had to turn her back on him and his love. Can they find the love they once shared, protect one another from the new evil that threatens them and their family or will they turn their backs on one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or anything affiliated with it. It belongs to LJ Smith and The CW.

**Author's note**:_ I've only written one-shots on this board and it's been such a long time since I've done one. I'm trying my hand at a full story we'll see how that goes. Read and review or comment whether you like or not. This is Klonnie but I'm not quite sure if they will be endgame or not. _This is not Beta'd. This is AU and the characters might be a tad OOC. _ Enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Untamed Hearts<strong>

Prologue

Butterfly kisses were being placed up her legs, she couldn't help but moan from the sensations that she was currently feeling. He was an expert when it came to the art of seduction. She looked down into his eyes. Looking into them was looking into his soul for he only allowed her this privilege. He moved up and kissed her deeply on the lips she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. She loved him and he her. Their love was forbidden but he was there for her in a time when no one else wanted anything to do with her. She flipped them over sitting atop him. She could feel his ever growing bulge. For she was dripping just waiting for him to put the fire out that was steadily increasing between her legs. She pulled her top off leaving her naked from the waist up. Her curls fell across her shoulders reaching the tips of her areolas. He leaned up and took a nipple into his mouth, she moaned in delight. He smirked glad that his ministrations were having the effect on her he wanted.

"Mommy, mommy. . . . ." She sat up startled. It was just a dream just another cruel dream. Looking to the side of her she saw the love of her life her 3 year old son. She smiled down at him. He looked so much like her and him it was ridiculous. He had her green eyes and curly brownish blond locks. His skin a mixture of her caramel complexion and his sun kissed one.

"Mommy, are you ok?" He asked her, he heard her moaning in her sleep and wasn't sure what was going on. Rubbing his outgrown curly locks she pulled him close. "I'm fine Kylin. Go back to sleep baby." They both laid back down into her queen sized bed and let the sandman do his job. Never would she have thought this would be her life.


	2. Sudden Appearances

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows they are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the long wait. This isn't exactly how I wanted things to go but it helps move things along to build the plot. Things will be moving briskly in this chapter. I hope it flows smoothly. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Characters are properties of their original creators and the CW.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sudden Appearances<span>**

After the ordeal with Silas she had to leave town. He had turned her into something she never imagined she would be. Sure Damon and Stefan did her wrong and hurt her numerous times. They even drove her insane but they left her mind and sanity somewhat intact. Silas on the other hand did nothing of the sort. He used her having her do his dirty work and little by little her psych was being picked away piece by piece. Her mind wasn't stable therefore making her magic unstable as well. _He_ helped get her back to her old self giving her something she never thought she would ever get which was love, true love. He turned out to be someone who wanted her for who she was on the inside and out; and not just for her magic. But she got scared and ran away unbeknownst of her condition. Eight and a half months later she gave birth to Kylin. Now here she was in a lil po dunk town similar to Mystic Falls but thousands of miles away.

He walked in the kitchen after a long night. Walking over to the beauty at the stove he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning. Mmm. . .smells good." He looks over her shoulder at the eggs she's scrambling in a pan. "Give me a few minutes and I'll make you and Sam a plate." She finishes up the eggs and puts them on a plate. She makes a small plate of eggs and bacon for Ky and then one for herself leaving the rest to Sam and Dean. She never expected to be involved with a hunter especially one of his caliber but here she was. He knew what she was and yet still wanted to be with her and her him. He hunted her kind and besides the 5 she had never met any hunters of the supernatural. He was working a case in a town she was passing through while still pregnant. He had just finished up the second trial with Sam. She was minding her own business when she was randomly attacked by some demons while walking back to her hotel after a late night dinner at one of the local diners. She could have handled them on her own but being in her current state she didn't want to chance using too much energy and magic and possibly harming her unborn child. He and Sam happened to be staying in the same motel and were pulling up as she was getting ambushed. She had put a few of the demons down but they seemed to just keep getting up and coming back for more she didn't know what they were or what they wanted with her but she would find out soon enough. Dean and Sam saw what was going on and rushed over to help her. In no time the ground was littered with bodies. From then on they became a team of sorts until she started to show and they didn't want her risking neither her life nor her child. They moved around a lot which to most would begin to become taxing but not to her she didn't mind it besides she liked not being in the same place for too long didn't want anyone to start tracking her down. She knew he was looking for her. Probably knew where she was but she wasn't ready to face him. She loved him but she didn't want that life for Kylin and was determined not to expose him to it. She knew sooner or later he would begin to ask questions as he already had but they were simply put to rest when his uncles were around. She just didn't want to deal with Kylin coming into his powers from both her and his father. He was the first of his kind and she wanted to keep him unbeknownst to the supernatural community.

After breakfast she would take Ky to this little park around the corner from the little house they were currently staying in. It gave them some semblance of normalcy and Ky loved being around other kids and playing in the park. For her it was a way to blend in and be normal. She would stay behind with Ky while Sam and Dean went off to solve cases and find out info on the third trial. They would always meet back up or she would catch up to them in another town. She knew it was risky and wasn't a life she wanted for herself or Ky but they were a family of sorts and besides they knew all her secrets and she didn't trust herself around her old friends.

Friends now that was a term she used very loosely to those she left behind in Mystic Falls up until her last days there they weren't much of friends to her. Elena still running behind Damon and Stefan, and Caroline was too worried about Tyler and where he had run off too. She still kept in contact with Caroline and Matt from time to time letting them know she was ok. The others she could care less about. Jeremy dying took some time for her to get over. She still wasn't completely over it but having Klaus there helped her deal with it over time.

She had begun to space out thinking about home. When she came to she looked around the playground for Ky but couldn't seem to find him. "Ky. . . . Ky where are you?" she began to yell. She jumped up frantically from the bench she was seated on, running around the small play area trying to get an eye on her son. "Ky!" she continued yelling and searching. "Please come here, your scaring mommy." Tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. He was her life her reason for living, without him she would be lost. She widened her search to a small wooded area near the playground. She hoped he wouldn't have ventured out that far but one could never be sure he was only three years old. Still growing and learning. She tried to calm herself down to hone her magic to sense a supernatural presence hoping to locate him. She got a lock on him but there were more than one supernatural being she was able to sense which meant he wasn't alone.

_Down in New Orleans. . . . ._

Klaus had successfully been running New Orleans with Marcel having let everyone know who was King of the French Quarter. This was a long time coming and he couldn't be happier. Only thing missing was her. He missed her but he knew she had to do what she had to do to. When the time was right she would come to him. That's how he felt at first but her finding out about Haley was part of what drove her away to begin with. He had a moment of weakness he'd admit that and because of it Haley became pregnant. But due to some incessant witches Haley had miscarried and was now dating his brother Elijah. He wasn't the least bit bothered by it for she was only a one night stand that should have never happened in the first place. Because of his negligence he lost the one thing that mattered most to him Bonnie.

Sitting at the head of the table he drank from the goblet filled with blood thinking about how things could be so much better with a witch at his side. He would have to turn to her sooner or later the witches were planning a coup against him and it was only a matter of time before things turned ugly. They had come a long way. They defeated the all mighty Celeste who thought she was going to take back what was hers and get her revenge on Klaus. It had been a few years and things had been quiet but that was the problem, things were to quiet which meant a storm was coming.

He had eyes on Bonnie but not too much all he knew was she was living with two brothers who were hunters. He was trying to figure out which one she was doing or if she was doing both but the thought alone drove him to want to pop up and kill them both so he just had to think about the fact she was protected. He had heard through the grapevine about the Winchesters and they were a bunch not to be fucked with. He knew he could take them since he was immortal and couldn't be killed but they hadn't done anything to him so why start an unnecessary war. Plus he knew it would piss Bonnie off and drive her further away from him and that was the last thing he wanted. He had everything he wanted except a Queen to hold her spot on the throne.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

She slowly let her magic lead her to where her son was in the woods. She could smell blood in the air and her heart started pounding she was praying it wasn't Ky's blood she was smelling. Walking into the clearing she sees a vampire approaching Ky with blood dripping from his fangs. His kill laying on the ground bleeding out and Ky looking at him in fascination not having seen anything like it before. In the blink of an eye Ky is next to the woman lying on the ground biting into her neck. This was the last thing she wanted for Ky she was hoping to keep this side of him hidden from him for as long as possible. The vampire looked her way with a smirk on his face and she could look and see that he was a hybrid. "What's this Bonnie?" he asked her as he watched the kid feeding from the woman. Bonnie stuck in place just looked on wild eyed not believing the scene in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's son has now tapped into some of his vampire abilities how will she deal? Will the Winchesters be forthcoming once they learn what Ky is? Will the hybrid go and tell Klaus about Bonnie's secret? Thanks for reading and please review. <strong>


End file.
